Delire manga
by Gaia The Strange Alchemist
Summary: je peux juste vous dire que vous allez rire! délire fait avec un copain sur Msn!Les persos sont chez nous!
1. Chapter 1

**15/10/2005 **

à 21h:21mn:57s(Chez moi)

Ed s'est fait voler son caleçon par Wrath

(parenthèse avec mega connerie de la part de mon ami qui m'a aidé a faire cette fic avec nos délires:

lui: t'as fini a quelle heure?

Moi:10h30

Lui: batarde

Moi: niark

Lui: mais ta loupé ma gamelle

Moi: ?

Lui: j'ai glisser sur cette putain de racine et pour me ratraper jai mis mes main par terre et j'ai continuer de glisser jusqu'a ce que larbre m'arrete j'avai les mains pleines de boue et mon sujet d'art plastique a été un peu salit et Maxime la ratrappé sinon il se serai envolé.

Pas mal non? Bon fermons cette parenthèse et continuons notre fic... )

**04/12/2005**

18h:19mn: 8s

Roy a voulu allumer la cheminée et il a tout brulé

18h:19mn:56s

Scar a lu une fic et voila qu'il fait ce qu'il faisait dans la fic! Il boit!

18h:20mn:42s Il y a Envy qui fait du ski dans les escaliers

18h:20mn:50s Ed a transmuté de la neige

("Envy?du ski dans les escalier?" penserez vous : oui! avec une planche qu'il a transformé en snowboard)

**06/12/2005**

18h:49mn:39s Gluttony s'est barré avec toute la bouffe (il va falloir aller faire les courses!)

18h:54mn:56s Hugues me fait un lac de larmes (Envy n'a pas dechiré sa photo d'Elysia c'est juste qu'il a vu une vidéo sur lui ou on a l'impression que c'est Elysia plus grande qui chante en dedicace a son piti papa chéri)

30/12/2005

18h:56mn:34s Ed a poussé Envy dehors et il s'est cassé la figure (probablement a cause du verglas)

18h:57mn:14s Nous apprenons que Glutonny a été engagé par la mairie pour dégager les routes mais il a été viré (devinez pourquoi?)

19h:00mn:11s Mustang essaye de bruler les boules de neige qu'on lui lance mais il a attrapé un rhume et il a cramé un cheveu d'Envy a la place (je vous dit pas l'engeulade! )

19h:07mn:16s Un hibou arrive de la part de Bruce (le frère de Scar).

message: Dites a Mr. Envy (Hoji Elric) de me pardonner pour ce que je vais faire mais je vais lui faire payer l'humiliation qu'il a fait subir a mon petit frère il y a 15 ans. signé: Bruce

19h:11mn:18s Envy répond: Je t'emmerde connard et quelle humiliation?

19h:11mn:50s Envy aurait il oublié son cerveau sur son lit?

19h:14mn:22s Glutonny gobe le hibou qui me donnait des coups sur la tête (Pour la 1ere fois je dit merci a Gluto!)

19h:15mn:23s Izumi Curtis débarque

20h:18mn:40s Glutonny dors comme un loir

20h:21mn:29s Envy n'arrive pas a taper au clavier: bgseqhlioghaefghk;k!jkoFJKSDFNGUFDIQHBFB§FDs§HG¨GFBN§GFMNLVF/§BMV§BVFMBLVP§§SER§£XGF¨G£§DF£¨DFS+P (traduction: ESPECE DE CONNARD DENCULE DENFOIRE BANDE DE CONS etc etc...)

20h:24mn:49s Envy n'a toujours pas fini de débitez ses insultes

20h:25mn:37s offre pour Envyde la part de l'insulté en chef: offre de vêtements spéciaux pour le ski et transmutage de toute la neige qu'il voudra s'il se calme. Il sera surement contant lorsqu'il sortira de son coma parce qu'il a été assomé.

20h:26mn:29s 1ere tentative pour reveiller Envy: Echec total

20h:26mn:47s 2eme tentative avec une photo d'Hohenheim: Echec total

20h:27mn:10s 3eme tentative avec la voix d'Hohenheim dans une video: Echec total (il a une bosse de 2 mètres sur le crâne)

20h:28mn:25s Envoie du vrai Hohenheim

20h:28mn:31s (La bosse passe les 20 mètres: j'ai peut être tapé un peu fort!) Bratjan (mon fils Ishbal) tape Envy (à 10ans il est énervé de s'être fait reveillé par les insultes d'un "con")

20h:29mn:15s Glutonny sent une odeur répugnante qui "abroffe" comme il dit

20h:31mn:18s 4eme tentative pour reveiller Envy avec un bisou de son papa: Echec total (ca commence a devenir déprimant)

22h58mn:03s Envy est toujours assomé

22h:58mn:45s Eikichi Onizuka (GTO) qui est enrhumé est maintenant bouré avec Mustang (tous pareils les mecs!)

**31/12/2005**

20h:19mn:12s Onizuka a invité Hawkeye au restaurant et Mustang fait la gueule

20h:20mn:09s Une fille militaire qui ne mets que des mini mini-jupes a présenter a Mustang

20h:20mn:49s En apprenant ça Mustang est parti chez moi comme une flèche

**01/01/2006 **

00h:00mn:27s Greed picole puis se mets a danser

00h:04mn:24s Un Ishbal arrive: Ce que nous vous préparons va vous faire très mal! (ils nous préparent quelque chose a nous pauvres auteurs de cette fic et a Envy. Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a encore fait? Rien que je sache!)

13h:27mn:20s Glutonny avait un "petit" creux alors j'ai plus de frigo (ma mère va me tuer!lol)

13h:29mn:18s Mustang arrive enfin chez moi voir la fille militaire (il s'est perdu en route a Paris ? '-- Paris c'est a 35-40km de chez moi!)

13h:30mn:17s: petite discution entre auteurs:

lol il est pas doué

lol pa du tout vu que Paris c pas la porte a coté!

bah c'est simple pourtant

il prend le RER D jusqu'a gare du nord ensuite tout depend d'où il veux aller, il prend le bon metro et c'est bon

c indiqué il est con

il a pas pris le métro il a pas d'argent et le peu qu'il t'avais piqué hier il se l'est fait fauché qu'il me dit!

et bah ya besoin de payer

tu crois ke j'paye moi?

j'sais pas

SALAUD AVEC TON SALAIRE DE MILITAIRE TU M'PIQUE MON POGNON T'AS INTERET A ME LE RENDRE!

il peut pas il s'est tout fait fauché et sa paye c'est dans 3 mois

nannaan j'en ai rien a foutre la paye c tout les mois! moi on me roule pas

bah pas lui a cause d'une méga boulette (il parait qu'il a essayé de rouler une pelle a la femme du généralissime!)

il est con il a qu'a prendre un autre boulot pour me rembourser

a oui c'est vrai que dans un resto ils cherchent des gens (un resto qui vend des nouilles!) ou alors ya une pharmacie mais c'est pas fait pour lui sinon l'état des malades va empirer!

oui tout a fait d'accord

ouaille en plus il a besoin de lunettes par moment!

naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

ouuuuuuuiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn jvai me faire tuer

c ce que je vois pour lire ce qu'on écrit il a mis des lunettes (grosses lunettes a bords rouges et super épaisses! pourquoi tu te frais tuer?)

13h:39mn:33s Le grand meuble marron. Greed se bat avec Envy. Ils ont explosé la moitié du meuble il reste que le bas de l'autre moitié. On ne sait pas qui a commencé.

13h:42mn:11s Greed et Envy partent pour recevoir un message de ma part pour le propriétaire du meuble qu'ils ont explosé

13h:49mn:35s Renvoi des deux enfoirés qui on détruit une partie de mon toit parce qu'ils se battaient encore (d'ailleur ils ont diminués de taille et ils sont super amochés) et avec le mess. Espérons qu'ils ne perdent pas le message "accidentellement"

13h:51mn:49s Greed et Envy sont arrivé a bon port et ils disent que je leur ai rien donné (je le savait)

Selon la demande du message : cassage de tronche pour Envy et Greed pour le défunt meuble.

13h:56mn:02s Greed se retrouve avec deux bosses et Envy pleure parce que ses cheveux ont été abimés. (Ils faudra les lui couper ça lui iras mieux!lol)

13h:57mn:46s Ed s'est pris un coup de point parce qu'il se foutait de la gueule a Envy. Pas très gentil ça!

14h:49mn:18s Glutonny a faim. Il pourrait aller au resto. Mais il mange au resto ou le resto?

14h:54mn:33s Glutonny s'en va vers chez auteurs n°2 parce qu'il doit avoir un frigo et vu que moi j'en ai plus... Et plus de congélateur non plus (Il les a mangés) Probleme: auteur n°2 n'a plus rien de le frigo et j'ai pas envie de l'emmener a Leader Price (il fait trop froid dehors).Que faire?

14h:55mn:23s Gluto... Mange la mémé!(méméun de mes nombreux surnoms que mes amis m'ont donné)

14h:56mn:00s Glutonny est revenu sur ses pas et... Coup de poing dans la tête et petit lancer vers chez auteur n°2

14h:56mn:53s Auteur n°2 transmute une batte de base ball et le renvoi chez moi

14h:57mn:07s OUAK! (retour a l'envoyeur!)

14h:57mn:37s miroir il est renvoyé chez moi

14h:58mn:18s miroir X 8! RE OUAK! horreur une vielle toute flétrie a l'horizon! merde je l'ai envoyé ché auteur n°2!

14h:58mn:57s Auteur n°2 transmute un poing geant et l'envoie au carré sénart (gigantesque ramassis de magasin étalé sur 2 étages). Bye Bye Glutonny de la part de A°2

14h:59mn:22s Attention il y a la grand-mère a Dante qui arrive en volant! (c'est Dante en 100000000000000 fois plus fripée!) (Oups! en fait c'était la maman d'Hohenheim qui venait lui rendre visite a lui et ses descendants! Il faut que Ed se planque.) Contrairement a la demande de A°2 Gluto veux pas me manger (la chance) (probablement parce que je lui donne a bouffé!)

**04/01/2006 **

17:01:36 Edward est content. Demain c'est sa fête.

17:05:58 Tout le monde dort (ils copient Zorro Roronoa(One Piece))

17:32:05 Mister Greed se lève!

17:36:50 Maintenant c'est le tour de... Hein? mais qu'est-ce qu'elle/il fout la? Et comment je peut le voir! (petits points d'interrogation au dessus de la tête de A°2) Ryuku c'est un shinigami!(Dieu de la mort) Normalement on peut pas les voir!

17:38:15 Mustang est chez A°2 mais pas Envy. BANG! (Super le lancer!)(Il a osé prendre la forme de Ryuuku mais ça a pas marché!nah!)

17:39:01 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Cri d'horreur a glacer le sang chez A°2)

17:39:17 Envy se prend des coups de clavier sur la tête... Grooooosses bosses (Il est tombé sur le clavier de A°2)

17:43:32 a Zorro, Scar et Tsume (de Wolf's Rain) se lèvent! (tien non ils se rendorment! i se sont juste tournés de côté!)

17:44:28 Ca fait si heures qu'ils dorment et après c'est moi qui vait pas dormir a lors non!ALLO TOUT L'MONDE ON SE REVEILLE! Réveillés en sursauts (j'vous dit pas se que je me marre!) Zut y'a Glutonny qui persiste!

17:46:30 Envoie de Glutonny chez A°2 parce que les seau d'eau froide et les enceintes a fond dans les oreilles ça a pas marché. TT (Lust n'est pas la)

17:47:57 Zoro, Tsume et Scar et quelqu'un d'autre l'emmène. Je peux même pas lui transmuter de la bouffe vu que je suis handicapée depuis que ces abrutis ont voulut faire une baston (Ils m'ont explosé les bras et donc je peut plus m'en servir vu qu'ils sont tout mous. A°2 se marre comme un malade)

18:06:23 Glutonny n'est toujours pas réveillé.

18:07:43 Renvoi des porteurs et lançage de Glutonny a l'autre bout du monde.

18:10:52 Les porteurs arrivent mais Scar leurs cours après. Problème? Non. Ils jouent au chat et aux souris.(C'est vraiment des gamins) Avec euh ils faut s'attendre a tout.

19:27:44 GREED T'As FINIT CONNERIES! (Il tapait des gros mots a A°2). Grosse méga bosse sur la tête a Greed.

19:30:40 Gros "ARGH! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici!"de ma part. Ils sont tous souls!

19:36:12 Roy Mustang vs Eikkichi Onizuka. Ils se battent pour une jolie fille.

19:37:21 Sandy part pour la maison de A°2 pour courtisaner la jolie fille.

19:38:12 Roy a cramé le t-shirt a Eikichi

19:41:38 Roy se prend de la biere dans la tronche.

20:24:46 Roy prend sa douche parce que Onizuka lui a balancé toutes sortes de choses comme:

-Des tomates

-De la bière

-Du vin rouge

-De la mayonnaise

-De la moutarde

-Des flageolets

-Du boeuf

-De l'eau

-Des oeufs

-Une litère de cochon d'Inde

-De la bouffe pour chats, ect ect...

Donc A°2 n'a rien pu manger...

20:32:09 AIE! Scar c'est mis a chanter! A côté de lui A°2 chante comme un pro! (faut penser qu'il est soul aussi!)

20:32:37 Ouille! Les autres s'y mettent aussi! mes pauvres oreilles! pauvre moi! Ils chantent même pas en choeur et pas tous la même chanson! C'est horrible!

**07/01/2006**

12:49:29 Ed va bien.

**20/01/2006 **

19:40:11 Mugen a coupé le canapé de A°2 en deux a cause de Jin qui se foutait de sa geule pour ce que Fuu avait marqué sur lui dans son faux journal intime. (Les blaireaus ils ont cru que c'était le vrai! C'est Mugen qui l'a piqué et il sais même pas lire!)

19:42:39 Mugen course Jin dehors.

19:45:56 (Pour se marrer et se foudre leur gueule a Jin et Mugen) Pour Jin: Tu ne parle pas assez et jtadore pr ça (Boum!Mugen c'est effondré de rire!) T'est super calme et toujours serein mais trop serieux! (Redoublement de rires chez Mugen!)

19:46:58 (Vengeance pour Jin) Mugen... (les rires s'arrête brusquement) C'est toi que je prefere finalement a cause de ton coté brute debile, goinfre a l'estomac presque sans fond et a cause de ton caractère et de ton style de combat (piti bizou et VROUMMMM... Hopital!)

19:49:58 Retour de Jin qui va délivrer au passage Mugen qui gueule comme un dingue dans l'ambulance chez A°2

20:22:58 Je me demande si je vais pas faire cette fic et "oublier" qu'il y a participé... intense reflexion!

**22/01/2006 **

16:59:39 Dolchette apprend a Roa a manger des spaghettis.

17:00:41 Martel est énervée parce qu'elle rate ses nouilles chinoises (P.S elle utilise 25 sachets de nouilles)

17:00:51 Un certain Gala (Bastard 2m30 pour 140 kilos) en voyant le mot "nouilles" fonce chez A°2.(Il a faim).

17:03:03 Gala défonce le haut de la porte d'entrée de A°2 parce qu'il a poussé trop fort et Denny Bloch c'est fait ecrabouiller.

17:03:42 Luffy D Monkey arrive pour manger (j'l'ai pas inviter! merde il va me bouffer tout ce qu'il y a dans le frigo!)

17:05:12 Coup de chance pour le frigo Sieur Sandy arrive a la rescousse pour defendre le frigo de son estomac sur pattes de capitaine!

17:05:48 Lust a été retrouvée! Elle campait sur le toit de A°2. Elle a mal dormi quand il pleuvait.

17:07:52 Oho! A°2 va avoir du monde chez lui! Scar est parti chez lui car il veut copier son frère avec Lust. (Bruce fait BBBIIIIIPPPPP avec Cheryl dans ma chambre...) Squattage de chambre en perspective!


	2. Chapter 2

22/01/2006

17:57:28

Wrath est tout rouge parce qu'il a vu Scar et Lust en forêt qui faisait BIIIIIIIIPPPPPP.

17:59:26

Envy fout le bordel dans ma chambre et Bruce et Cheryl continuent leurs conneries derrière moi (snif snif TT)

Je ne peut donc pas me retourner...

17:59:27

Bruce me balance son pantalon dans la tronche (très sympa ça! je vous dit pas l'engueulade entre nous deux!)

**28/01/2006 **

18:20:32

Un certain Glutonny suis A°2. A°2 se debarrasse de Glutonny.

21:03:01

Envy se réchauffe près de la cheminée de A°2.

21:03:36 je n'aurais pas dût me retourner pour voir se que faisais Scar.

Vision d' horreur totale. Scar n'a pas mordu Cheryl. Scar a mordu Glutonny parce qu'il avait essayé dans son sommeil de l'embrasser...

21:06:09 Glutonny serais t'il homo? La question n'est toujours pas résolue...

21:06:15 Ed offre un chocolat chaud à Envy.

21:51:36 Greed a plein de bijoux parce qu'il a braqué toutes les bijouteries du Carré Sénart.

21:52:17 Gros coups de poing sur la tête a Greed. Greed pleure. Giga coups de poing qui envoie Greed vers chez A°2 en volant. Va t'il avoir une bosse de 3 mètres?

21:58:42 Un petit mouton passe...

22:00:32 Baddack et Végéta veulent casser la tête a A°2 pour s'amuser.

22:02:12 Baddack et Végéta sont partis chez A°2. A°2 mets Envy à sa place (il oublie que Envy n'a pas d'aura)

22:03:42 Sangoku soul les rejoints.

22:03:59 Sangohan , Sangoten, Trunk rejoignent leurs pères (A° 2 va mourir?)

22:04:13 Le Roi Végéta rejoint son fils et son petit fils!

22:05:52 A°2 a tous les sayens chez lui!

22:06:09 Envy s'est fait exploser la tête

22:06:19 Onizuka donne de la biere aux sayens.

22:06:30 Raditz et Thalès rejoignent les autres sayens.

22:07:36 Sangoku leur a fait la tête au carré parce qu'il est bourré (sympa le frangin!)

22:10:10 Sangoku est même pas foutu de rentrer chez moi tellement il est bourré il s'est écroulé sur mon toit!

22:11:20 Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Blue et Toboe nous font un piti chant de Loups...

22:12:58 Cadeau de made in Moi for A°2! Un petit humain loup très chiant (Darcia qui essayait encore de tuer mes protégés!)

22:15:42 Envy s'occupe de Darcia car il adore les loups. (il prend même une apparence de loup)

22:16:27 Scar lance un défi a Envy.

22:17:09 Si Glutonny arrête de le courser pour le bouffer on pourra peut-être savoir lequel.

22:22:43 Scar essaye de dire son defi en courant et tombant avec Gluto au trousses. Ce qui donne: Peut-... aie! ... il... ouille... se ... boum!... transmiammer en gateau? (Si vous avez compris vous êtes très fort!)

22:24:59 A°2 et Envy n'ont rien compris au défi lancé par Scar quels nuls! (vous aurez tous compris bien sur le défi!)

22:30:16 Ils ont enfin compris le défi. Envy réussi et A°2 mange Envy.

22:31:19 Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite de la disparrition d'Envy car il a plusieurs vies!

22:33:31 Y a de la chance que l'on ne voit pas Glutonny pendant un petit moment... Il fait un voyage vers Tomboutuvekontervoijamé... (Me demandez pas où c'est je suis nulle en Géographie! Si y'en a qui save dites le moi!)

22:37:42 je vais pêter un cable...

22:38:25 Lust essaye de faire je sais pas trop quoi à 9 personnes en même temps...

22:39:10 Being! Envoie de Lust chez A°2.

22:39:30 Bong! Bing! Beng! Bang! Boung! Biang! Boum! Bung! Baf! Les 9 autres personnes suivent Lust.

22:39:39 Onizuka est interressé par Lust il la prend dans ses bras...


End file.
